Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a regulation circuit, and in particular it relates to a voltage regulation circuit.
Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of technology, there are more types of electronic devices available on the market, and these electronic devices have more and more functions. In general, many integrated circuits are mounted inside an electronic device. Each of the integrated circuits may receive many operation voltages, wherein the operation voltages are different.
However, when an integrated circuit uses an input voltage that exceeds its required operation voltage, the integrated circuit may be damaged or experience abnormal operation. Therefore, the design of the above structure still needs to be improved.